Homecoming - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasori gets sent on a solo mission and comes home in an awful mood only to find something incredibly sexy waiting for him. Smut one shot! Yaoi


HOMECOMING

Sasori was pissed. He had been sent on a solo mission and now all of his puppets were destroyed. He walked into the base radiating death and mayhem to any of those stupid enough to approach him. He stormed down the corridor to Pein's office.

Not even bothering to knock, he stormed into the unsuspecting leader's office, slapping the scroll onto the desk and departing the same way he entered. Not even Pein was dumb enough to question the puppets motives.

He continued down the corridor to the staircase, trying desperately to get his temper under control. He knew it wasn't the bomber's fault things didn't go his way, but he would take it out on him none the less.

He stopped at the door to his shared room with the bomber and grabbed the doorknob. Steadying his motions he turned the knob just as the bomber's voice reached his ears. A soft moan drifted to the door from the bomber's lips and Sasori stopped dead in his tracks.

Anger began to rebuild again as he realized that someone was in their room with his bomber. Who would be stupid enough to make that kind of bold move? He pushed the door open roughly and stormed into the room ready to confront whoever dared touch his blonde.

Only there was no one else here. Just the bomber deliciously naked beneath a sheet. His hand, steadily working himself, as he slept? Sasori, closed the door quietly and crept to the bed. Now to find out who his blonde was dreaming about.

As if on cue, the bomber moaned again. "Sasori no Danna, un." Sasori smiled in satisfaction. He was obviously doing his job and doing it well. He kicked off his shoes and removed his cloak, tossing it on his chair at his work table.

He undressed quickly and silently slipped beneath the sheet. He lay facing the bomber, as he watched the blonde's facial expressions. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his lips parted slightly to allow those beautiful moans to ensnare Sasori's eardrums.

Sasori slowly slid the sheet down to expose the blonde's midsection, giving him a perfect view of the blonde's ministrations on himself. He would run his hand down to the base of his length and then back to the tip, stopping for a moment to allow the palm mouth to flick its tongue against the head.

The sight took Sasori's breath away. Not to mention it made him horny as hell and hard as a rock. He carefully slid the blonde's legs apart as he slipped between them, trying not to wake the bomber. He slipped a finger into his own mouth and realized that it was no where as good as when the blonde did it.

He carefully coated the finger, not wanting to cause the blonde any discomfort. He pressed against the blonde's entrance as the blonde moaned again and spread his legs wider. This was too easy. He kept an eye on the blonde's face and gently pressed the tip of his finger into the blonde's tight heat.

It was all he could do to stop himself from fucking the blonde right then and there. Deidara moaned again as the finger slipped in a little deeper. Sasori began to work the finger in and out, as the blonde's juices began to flow.

They ran out of the blonde's entrance as Sasori pulled his finger back. Running down to the blonde's tailbone, as Sasori caught them with his tongue. 'Mmm, so sweet Dei-chan.' He thought as he pushed the finger back in and began to thrust it in and out, then added the second, the blonde's juices creating a perfect lubrication.

He scissored his fingers preparing to enter the blonde. Deidara all the while stayed asleep as he continued to touch and rub himself. Sasori removed his fingers and slowly and gently entered Deidara. He was just about all the way in when the bomber's eyes fluttered open.

"Sasori Danna, un?" He blinked several times trying to focus. A moan rushed out of him as Sasori hit home into his sweet spot. He was wide awake now. "I would hope so, Dei-chan." Sasori whispered into his ear. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck.

Sasori pulled out and then thrust back in hard, causing them both to moan. Deidara threw his head back and cried out as his sweet spot took hit after hit. Sasori thrusted harder and faster as he grabbed Deidara's hand and placed it back around his length.

Deidara looked confused for a moment and then quickly caught on. His Danna wanted him to continue what he had started himself. He began to stroke his cock softly at first, but as the pace increased of the thrusts so did the hand on his cock.

His palm mouth opened up and the tongue wrapped around the tip sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through him. The palm mouth sucked as Deidara stroked. Sasori thrust as Deidara cried out. "Danna, I'm cumming, un!" He gasped. "Me too, Dei-chan!" Sasori panted as they both hit their peak together.

Deidara shooting his seed into his palm mouth and Sasori shooting his seed into Deidara. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and lay next to him as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. If this was the homecoming he would get when he went on solo missions, he just might ask Pein for a few more.


End file.
